Patch Notes
Redirected from: Patch Note, Update ,Version ANDROID CURRENT VERSION : 1.1.28 80.51 MB UPDATE For some bluestacks and mobile users, you may have visit your store and update Gods Rush manually. Version 1.1.33 * Two new difficulty levels for Titan Ruins will be added. * Four new difficulty levels for Party Stages will be added. * Two new difficulty levels for the Portal will be added. * Four new difficulty levels and Evo Stone Scrap will be added to Trials. * Evo Stone Scrap will be available at Merchant, Bazaar and Area 51. * The Divinity system's second season is coming! Get Meteors and the sky shall be yours! * Pandora Shards will be available at the Arena Mall. * Cassandra Shards will be available at the Gauntlet Shop. * Snowman Shards will be available at the Guild Mall. * Aries and Apollo minions will be available at the Camp. 1.1.32 * Quenching Star no longer bugged * Enchantment of all gear rebalanced 1.1.30 * Healing is no longer bugged, Hercules revives with correct health * Titan ruins' bosses are no longer invincible. '1.1.28' April 2, 2015 * '1.1.27' March 31, 2015 *Check out the newly improved interface! *You can now win rewards by inviting new users to play Gods Rush! *New content has been added for up to Lv 90. Stages 13 and 14 have also been added for Lv 80+ players. *New Evolution levels are available for Lv 90 Heroes. Evolve your Heroes all the way to Orange +2! *Atalanta, Chiron, Cadmus, Hector and Helen have each been granted an Olympic power boost *All good things must come to an end. The Zeus' Spring event will end after maintenance. *April Fools' Day event and the Easter Day event will be updated after server maintenance. '1.1.26' March 19, 2015 * Hew Hero! Golden Boy is available from Aphrodite's Spring starting March 19th at 5:00 am EST (GMT -5). '1.1.25' March 12, 2015 *New hero, Golden Boy is available from Aphrodite's Spring starting March 19, 5:00 AM EST *New hero alert! The Monkey King is coming soon! *The World Boss has been unleashed. All participants in this new event will win a Gift Card once it's defeated '1.1.24' February 27, 2015 *Lunar festive decorations will be taken offline '1.1.23' February 13, 2015 *Spring update brings new icons and names for Zeus' ATM Card, Gold Piece, Gold Bar, and Energy Fruit '1.1.22' February 5, 2015 *You'll now be instantly directed to Lucky Circus when you use the Circus Tix in your Bag *After completing Party Stage you'll win Gold based on how much DMG you dealt *Various bugs fixed Hot/Hidden Fixes or Updates *Hector's Ultimate now does physical damage '1.1.21' Jan. 22, 2015 *Various bugs fixed Hot/Hidden Fixed or Updates *Reduced game crashes when switching accounts *Lucky Circus is much less laggier 1.1.19 Jan. 16, 2015 * Mine is gone; replaced with Lucky Circus * New GR feature in the guild Party Stages shows a list based on amount damage players inflict on bosses * VIP 8 can sweep their 2nd Gauntlet wave * New NPC Minion System (Camp) will allow players to hire minions for PVE battles * [Titan Ruins will no longer drop Snowman shards as of Jan. 29th Hot/Hidden Fixes or Updates * 2 new heroes added: the goddess of hunt Artemis, and the epic poet Homer. * All heroes (except for Atalanta)have a new status symbol in their stats screen * Astraea's Prosecution skill now shows the correct amount of holy damage *In addition to buffing an ally with her Cheer, Leandra will also heal herself '1.1.18' Jan. 6 , 2015 *Predict feature added on Titan Ruins *Skills of certain Heroes have been improved Hot/Hidden Fixes or Updates *Leandra's "Cheer" animation changed from floating yellow sword to a blue winged boot and air trails *Atalanta's No Mercy now sends the fish at her feet (rather than in arc over the battlefield) in an attempt to silence the opponent's back row. '1.1.17' Dec 30 , 2014 *New Friends Rankings *Improved Guild War reset rules and a lower reset cost *Improved Chat System: Guild channel is marked with a red dot; red dot removed from System messages Hot/Hidden fixes or Updates *Only heroes without restrictions in the Titan Ruins are the only ones now that deal damage *Achilles "Tremor" now has a speed down effect '1.1.15' Dec. 22, 2014 *Added in Evening Rush and Morning Rush, changed time range of Noon Rush *Added in Titan Ruins *Added in Friends '1.1.9' *All time displays in the game will be changed to the 12-hour clock format. *Portal and Trial will now display the “Cleared” label if the entires allotted per day for them have all been consumed. *Various bugs have been fixed. '1.1.8' *A special Thanksgiving Gift Pack is available! Log in to get the newest Hero – Young Zeus! *The Portal and Trials no longer have cooldown periods! *Second level of difficulty released for Guild Stages. *Fixed the issues that sometimes caused game crashes. *Improvements to the overall appearance of all Heroes. '1.1.7' *The Guild system is going online. *Added Guild Mall. *Zeus’ Spring has unlocked! *An all new outlook! The main screen has been redesigned. *Links to various social networking sites are now included in the Settings interface. Now it’s easy to check out our latest updates and events! *Improvements to combat. *Various Hero Skill bugs have been fixed, as well as some other game bugs. '1.1.6' *Modified the loading screen. *Hide the World Chat with one button. *Various bugs have been fixed. References #Official Maintenance / Update threads